


Please, Mr. Shirogane

by nihilistshiro



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Professor Shiro, Teacher-Student Relationship, college student lance, shance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21795113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilistshiro/pseuds/nihilistshiro
Summary: Lance gets caught staring at his professor's ass and is subsequently punished.
Relationships: Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 156





	Please, Mr. Shirogane

**Author's Note:**

> A little Twitter thread I thought I'd share here!

Lance is fairly certain you’re not supposed to stare at your professor’s ass for the entire length of a physics class, but Mr. Shirogane fills out his pants like he’s hiding two Christmas hams back there. 

He’s a first-gen student, and he should be studying. But instead, Lance is a pining mess.

Lance tells his friends all about the ‘hot professor.’ He never shuts up about him, waxing poetic about his silver eyes and thighs that could ‘crush a watermelon.’ 

Fifteen weeks of nonstop thirsting. Lance’s friends endure, making fun of him at every turn.

Unfortunately for Lance, he gets caught staring. He’s looking at Mr. Shirogane’s ass when he clears his throat. Lance looks up to meet that gunmetal gaze and goes bright red. Lance knows he’s fucked. He’s still a little surprised when Mr. Shirogane asks him to stay after class.

‘Close the door,’ Mr. Shirogane says, and Lance gulps, moving like a robot to the back of the classroom and pulling the door shut. 

He feels Mr. Shirogane’s gaze on him as he returns, and Lance stares at his feet the whole time. 

‘You were looking at my ass,’ Mr. Shirogane says.

Lance nods and whispers, ‘Yes.’ 

‘Today is not the first time I’ve noticed.’ 

‘Shit.’ 

‘What exactly do you think about when you stare at me?’ Lance doesn’t answer, and Mr. Shirogane walks over to him, lifting his face with a knuckle beneath Lance’s chin. 

‘Answer me.’

‘I...I think about fucking you. Being fucked by you. Being suffocated by your thighs!’ 

Mr. Shirogane’s dark look immediately cracks, and his smile is dazzling. 

‘How do you manage that and still have a B in my class?’ 

Lance doesn’t know what to do. What to say.

‘Put your palms on the desk,’ Mr. Shirogane says, and it takes Lance a minute to obey. ‘That’s good. Unzip your pants.’ 

‘What—?’ 

Lance starts to turn around, and Mr. Shirogane stops him. 

‘Don’t turn around.’ His voice is strict, and it sends a shiver down Lance’s spine.

His hands are shaking as he undoes the button on his jeans, then the zipper. 

‘Good job, baby,’ Mr. Shirogane whispers, and he’s right next to Lance’s ear, the heat of his chest pressing into Lance’s back. 

Mr. Shirogane grabs the waistband of Lance’s jeans and briefs and tugs, exposing Lance’s ass. A million thoughts are running through Lance’s head—about getting caught, about his wild fantasies with his professor, about what his friends will say. 

They all dissipate as Mr. Shirogane’s hand cracks down, slapping him soundly on his ass.

‘You’ve been bad,’ Mr. Shirgone says, and Lance whimpers. 

‘I’m sorry,’ Lance says, bracing himself against the desk, praying for another blow. 

Mr. Shirogane obliges, spanking him three more times before he pulls his pants back up.

‘There are only two classes left before the final exam,’ Mr. Shirogane says, turning to lean against the edge of the desk, his massive arms crossing his broad chest. 

Lance’s mouth goes dry. 

‘See that you get an ‘A’ if you want to play again.’

Lance is frozen, and Mr. Shirogane looks at him above the frames of his glasses. 

‘You’re dismissed.’ 

Lance nods, grabbing his book and notebook and shoving them in his backpack, hastily zipping up his pants as he rushes out the door, wondering what the hell just happened.

The next week and a half are the longest of Lance’s life. He’s studying around the clock—not like he could sleep if he wanted to, his dreams filled with Mr. Shirogane and his sweet, sweet punishment. 

The last two regular classes are torture. Lance is half-hard every time he looks at the guy.

His friends are suspicious, given the fact that Lance has never, ever spent so much time in the library, but he doesn’t want to tell them. 

He’s not sure what the rules are about teachers spanking their students, but he’s pretty sure that’s a fireable offense.

When the day of the exam arrives, Lance is laser-focused, which is hard on someone with ADHD but he has goals (and medication) to help. 

The hour is up quickly, and soon he’s taking his test up to Mr. Shirogane, the heat in his professor’s gaze putting a tremble in Lance’s knees.

Lance tries to be patient as he waits for his grade but finds himself opening the school portal on his phone and refreshing it every few minutes to see if it’s been updated. 

It takes a few days, but he’s rewarded when it finally posts, and an ‘A’ is staring back at him.

There’s a ping from his phone—a new email is waiting for him, and it’s from Mr. Shirogane. 

[09:37 p.m.]

_Lance, Please stop by my office next Friday to discuss your grade._

_Thank you,_

_Professor Shirogane_

— 

Lance tries to hide his excitement and fails miserably.

‘What are you smiling at?’ Pidge asks from their spot on the couch in Hunk and Lance’s place. 

‘Uh, Mr. Shirogane wants to see me.’ 

‘About what?’ Hunk chimes in from the kitchen, separated from them by a counter. 

‘My grade, I guess.’ 

‘Oooh,’ Pidge teases. ‘Maybe he likes you!’

Lance flushes, rubbing a hand on the back of his neck. It’s Saturday night, and he’s got to wait a whole week before he can see Mr. Shirogane again. 

Somehow it flies by, though. His friends are going out of town, there are parties to attend, and finally, Friday arrives.

Lance is nervous as he makes his way across campus to the science building. He wipes his sweaty palms on his jeans before knocking on Mr. Shirogane’s door.

‘Come in,’ his deep voice rumbles from within. 

Lance turns the knob and enters, closing the door and leaning against it.

‘Lock it,’ Mr. Shirogane says, and Lance obeys. 

He stands from his desk, dressed in jeans and a hoodie, looking much younger than he did in class. 

‘You got an A,’ he says. 

‘I did,’ Lance answers, stomach tightening as Mr. Shirogane kneels in front of him. 

‘Let me reward you.’

Lance’s heart is pounding as Mr. Shirogane’s nimble fingers slide his belt open and tug down the zipper to his jeans. 

‘I was _very_ impressed with your exam,’ he says, palming Lance through his underwear. 

‘T-Thanks,’ Lance stutters out, hoping to God he doesn’t come in his pants.

Lance’s gut clenches as Mr. Shirogane slips his hand beneath the waistband of his briefs and pulls his erection free. He grins up at Lance. 

‘I see your grades aren’t the only impressive thing about you.’ 

He licks the tip, tongue stroking the slit, his hand circling the base.

Mr. Shirogane pulls Lance’s cock into his mouth, lips pursing around his shaft as he slides down, further and further, until his nose brushes the coarse, dark hair that trails from Lance’s navel to his sex. 

Lance moans, his head falling back to hit the office door.

Lance’s hands are clenched to fists at his sides as he tries desperately to think of anything but coming down Mr. Shirogane’s throat. Baseball. The course he’s taking next semester. The unfinished sweater his mom is knitting. 

But none of it works, his thighs are quivering.

Mr. Shirogane’s hand squeezes him, his mouth sliding up and down his elicit moans vibrate along Lance’s shaft. 

‘Please,’ Lance whimpers, his hands diving into Mr. Shirogane’s hair as his hips begin to buck, knees quaking.

Mr. Shirogane pauses, pulling his mouth off. 

‘Do you want to come in my mouth?’ he asks, hand still idly stroking Lance’s cock. ‘Or do you want me to fuck you against that door?’ 

His lips are puffy and glistening, his hair still gripped tight in Lance’s fingers.

Lance groans before he responds, his limbs heavy as his cock bobs in Mr. Shirogane’s hold. He swallows, tongue darting out to lick his lips. 

The choice is simple. In fact, there really is no choice in the matter at all. Lance’s blue eyes spark like the hottest flames. 

‘Both.’

Mr. Shirogane grins, and it’s something predatory that makes Lance’s heart stutter his chest. 

‘You’re quite the demanding partner,’ he says, running his tongue along the underside of Lance’s cock. 

‘Fuck!’ Lance cries out. 

‘But I think I can manage,’ Mr. Shirogane adds.

He swallows Lance whole, his demeanor shifting as he grabs Lance’s thigh to hold him in place, head bobbing in a furious rhythm. 

‘Oh, God,’ Lance whines, back arching off the door, blood pounding in his temples. Desire races through him like a high-speed train.

There’s no reprieve from his movements, and Lance surrenders himself, the heat rumbling beneath his skin to collide with every nerve ending, his hips snapping forward as he comes. 

He holds Mr. Shirogane’s head in a vice grip, his muscles spasming as he rides out his orgasm. Mr. Shirogane swallows his cum, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, casting a grin at Lance as he sits back on his heels.

‘Ready for round two?’

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm planning a continuation for this, but you'll probably need to check my Twitter as it might not be published here!! [@nihilistshiro](https://twitter.com/NihilistShiro)


End file.
